


Pink

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Blushing Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dieting Erwin, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Hint of Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Hange Zoë/Levi, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, Waiter Eren Yeager, mixing up orders, smitten erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Erwin and Hange are on their weekly "Catching Up" dinner, but when the adorable waiter mixes up Erwin's order, he might get a lot more than a free plate of fries





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy!
> 
> I come bearing gifts of Eruren!  
> This ship makes me weak and it just fit the idea so well.
> 
> Loosely based on a real event (Waiter gave me fries when I asked for salad and a friend gave me the idea to write about it)
> 
> It's not a popular ship so I know not a lot of people are going to read it but thank you for those of you who do and I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> <3

Erwin stared at the menu, ignoring the low rumble in his stomach as he scanned over the items. The burger called to him; rare, melted cheese, crispy vegetables, and an extra slice of bacon dancing through his mind as his mouth began to water.  

Carbs. Too many carbs. The bane of Erwin’s existence yet the love of his life. He had already eaten his fill of carbs for the day and didn’t want to endure the wrath of his trainer when he explained an impromptu cheat day.  

Levi may have been his best friend since they were children, but the tiny man could still be absolutely terrifying when he wanted to be, especially when it involved fitness and Erwin’s abysmal willpower  

“What are you thinking?” Hange asked, nose deep in her own menu. 

“Probably the house salad,” Erwin said, hoping his tone didn’t sound as defeated as he felt. 

“The house salad?” Hange asked, dropping her menu to stare at Erwin in shock, “Why?” 

“It’s healthy,” Erwin said. 

“And boring!” Hange exclaimed, “What about the steak? Look at this, AAA Sirloin with Kapow shrimp and a choice side of fries, potato, or a salad; since you love them so much." 

Erwin’s stomach twisted painfully as it cried out for the food; steak sounded heavenly and carb free! He could eat steak without issue...but what about the marinade? The sauce on the shrimp? The garlic mashed potatoes that could only complete the delectable dinner.  

Erwin hated dieting. Restrictions were depressing, but so was the softening of his lower abs as he grew older. 

“The house salad is fine,” He said. Only a few more pounds and he could stop the strict dieting and work only to maintain; then he was going to have a steak the size of his fucking head. 

 

“Hello, my name is Eren,” The waiter said, stepping up beside them.  

Eren kept talking, but Erwin didn’t hear a word of it; too captivated by the young man’s dazzling, ocean green eyes and beaming smile. He was gorgeous, the most beautiful person Erwin had ever seen. He liked the way the shorter strands of hair fell out of his messy bun and hung in his face, he liked the way his full lips formed around the words he spoke, and he especially liked the way his thin cheeks dusted pink as he stared into Erwin’s own eyes. 

“I-I'm sorry, what?” Erwin asked, feeling the heat rise in his own cheeks as he realized that Eren had been staring at him because he expected an answer to his question. 

“Have you decided? Or would you like another minute?” Eren asked, the pink in his cheeks deepening as his eyes fell from Erwin’s gaze and onto his notepad. 

“I’ll have the house salad, hold the dressing,” Erwin said confidently, the sight of Eren’s beautiful face making him forget about the unappetizing meal he had chosen. 

“Hold the dressing,” Eren repeated as he wrote in his book, “Anything else?” 

Erwin wanted to ask if Eren’s number was on the menu, but not even Eren’s majestic eyes could turn into a man brave or cheesy enough for that line.  

“Yes, that’s all,” Erwin smiled, folding up his menu and handing it to Eren, eyes lingering on the younger man as he tucked the menu underneath his arm and turned quickly to leave. 

 

“Oh my god,” Hange laughed loudly from across the table, startling Erwin who had almost forgotten she was there. 

“What?” Erwin asked bashfully, hoping Hange hadn’t noticed his obvious ogling of the waiter, though also knowing better. 

“If you’re done with the daydreaming and puppy eyes, you wanna call your boyfriend back since he  _forgot to take my order!”_ She asked, bursting out into another round of cackles as Eren came rushing back; obviously realizing his error. 

 

Eren didn’t look at Erwin as he took Hange’s order, the flush of his cheeks reaching to the tips of his ears as he scribbled down her instructions and rushed away once more. 

“I’ll give it to you, he’s pretty cute. Little young for you though, isn’t he?” Hange teased. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Erwin said, taking a sip of water in an attempt to avoid her gaze. 

 

Luckily, Hange dropped it. Instead opting for the normal conversation of their weekly dinners – shamelessly gossiping as they caught up on each other's lives. It was a nice tradition that Erwin enjoyed immensely, even when he had to choose subpar meals. 

 

 

“Oh, here comes your boyfriend, get ready,” Hange teased; Erwin looking up much quicker than he would have liked with Hange’s eyes on him, as Eren made his way back to the table with his tray of food. 

“Sorry about the wait,” Eren said, laying Hange’s roast beef dinner on the table in front of her and Erwin’s salad before him. 

“No problem at all,” Erwin said, smiling as he caught Eren’s eye; warmth spreading through his chest as he watched Eren’s tan skin tint pink once more. Erwin liked how easily Eren changed colour, wondering if it was just his face or if other areas of Eren’s body flushed pink as well. 

“Good,” Eren smiled shyly, “Enjoy your meals.” 

 

Erwin lingered on Eren’s eyes for another moment before turning his eyes down to his plate; only to find his house salad, with a side of fries. 

“Oh! Um.. I didn’t order fries,” he exclaimed, perhaps with a little more excitement than he had intended but the sight of the deliciously forbidden food had startled him. 

“Oh fuck. I mean! I’m sorry, I don’t know how that happened. Fries don’t even come with the House salad. You can keep them though, no charge I promise,” Eren babbled, his already pink blushed face darkening as he refused to meet Erwin’s eyes. 

“That’s kind of you but I can’t eat them,” Erwin said, Eren’s eyes snapping up to his, wide and worried while his face looked like he was going to be sick. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you allergic? I’ll get you a new salad right away!” He exclaimed, reaching for Erwin’s plate. 

“Hey! I’m not saying no to free food!” Hange said, swooping in to grab the plate before Eren could and dumping the fries onto her own. 

“No, don’t worry. I’m not allergic, just dieting,” Erwin smiled reassuringly. His heart melting a little over Eren’s visible relief; captivated by how expressive and easy to read the young man was. 

“Dieting? Why?” Eren asked, his green eyes looking Erwin up and down, lingering on his chest and arms for a moment before moving back to Erwin’s eyes. “I mean, you look great, you don’t need to diet.” 

 

Now it was Erwin’s turn to flush multiple shades of pink, “Thank you Eren. You’re too kind.” he said, wondering if now would be a good time to ask for Eren’s number but once again falling victim to cowardice. 

“Well, enjoy,” Eren said with a small smile and a lingering look before heading back toward the kitchen. 

 

“I can’t wait to tell Levi about this,” Hange said, grinning manically and popping another fry into her mouth. 

“Could we please leave your husband out of this?” Erwin groaned, rubbing a hand down over his face. 

“Not a chance,” Hange said, enjoying the situation way too much for Erwin’s liking. 

“Well, at least tell him that I did not eat the fries,” Erwin grumbled, snatching a single fry off of the plate and popping it into his mouth before digging into his salad. 

“That I can do!” She laughed, picking up her fork and digging into her roast beef. 

 

They finished their meals with enjoyable chatter. Erwin’s salad was tasty, even if it would have been better on the side of a large club sandwich – extra bacon on the side. 

He believed Hange was trying to kill him as she ordered the New York Cheesecake with strawberry topping for dessert. He held firm, settling for a mug of black coffee and promises of ‘just a few more pounds’ as she moaned around each bite of the decadent dessert. 

 

“Did she at least let you have a bite?” Eren asked with a sympathetic smile as he handed them the bill. 

“No, Erwin’s got another dessert in mind. He’s just too stubborn to ask for it,” Hange said, eyes moving between Erwin and Eren mischievously. Erwin glared at her, though the threat managed to do nothing more than widen her grin – with a husband like Levi, it was no surprise she would be unaffected by a glare from anyone else. 

“No, I stayed strong,” Erwin said, looking up at Eren with a smile. How he wished he was strong enough to ask Eren for his number. To take the young man on a date, watch the pink flush over his cheeks as he blinked up at Erwin with kiss swollen lips and those beautiful green eyes. 

“Good for you,” Eren winked, “You seem like the strong type.” 

 

Was that flirting? Could Eren actually be interested in him? Or was he just looking for a nice tip? Erwin assumed the latter as he gave an embarrassed chuckle and pulled out his credit card to pay for the meal – leaving Eren a generous tip. 

   

 

“Why didn’t you ask him out?” Hange demanded as they walked toward their vehicles. 

“Why would I do that, Hange?” Erwin asked, digging for his keys. 

“Oh I don’t know, because he was fucking cute and totally into you!” Hange exclaimed. 

“He was cute, but he was also a waiter. They have to be friendly,” Erwin shrugged. 

“Yes, but they don’t have to stare the way he did, or blush whenever you looked at him,” Hange said. 

“You’re exaggerating,” Erwin said. 

“I don’t think I am, but whatever,” Hange shrugged, “Be alone for ever if you want. You’ll always have Levi and me.” 

“That’s all I need,” Erwin smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek while she rolled her eyes and got into her car. 

 

He really did need to put himself out there, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been on a proper date, or even felt a spark if interest for someone. Eren had caught him by surprise, but that didn’t mean Eren would want anything to do with an old man like him. 

He decided it was best to for him to forget about the entire thing, maybe try to be more active in his search for someone special and not let himself get hung up on a beautiful man barely out of his teens.,”  

That proved to be more difficult than he expected as his eyes caught a familiar figure walking through the dark parking lot.  

 

“Eren?” Erwin asked, heart skipping a beat as those sparking eyes caught his once more, a smile spreading over Eren’s face. 

“Hey! Erwin, right?” Eren asked, walking toward him. 

“Yes it is,” Erwin said, unsure of what to say, or why he had even called Eren over. 

“Wow, is this your car?” Eren asked, reaching a hand out to smooth over the hood of Erwin’s Lexus. 

“It is,” Erwin said, proud of his luxury car; more so over Eren’s interest in it. 

“Wow, I’ve never been in a car this nice,” Eren said, looking it over before smiling up at Erwin. 

“Are you off work? I could give you a ride. Unless you have somewhere to be,” Erwin said, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. Somehow speaking to investors and CEO’s was nothing compared to a boy with pretty eyes and an infectious smile. 

“Nope, just the bus stop. Gotta date with my couch,” Eren grinned.  

“Then let me drive you home,” Erwin said. 

“I don’t know... you’re not going to kidnap me, are you? Have your way with me?” Eren teased playfully. 

“Nothing you don’t ask for,” Erwin promised, proud over his quick, suggestive comeback and wishing he could tell if Eren’s cheeks reddened through the dim evening light. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Eren said coyly, moving quickly to the other side of the car while Erwin unlocked the doors. 

 

“Where do you live?” Erwin asked, putting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking space. 

“On Shiganshina street. Just off Maria,” Eren directed while Erwin headed down the street 

“So, you didn’t go home with your date?” Eren asked, looking out the window as if he weren’t actually interested in the answer. 

“Nah, she went home to her husband,” Erwin smirked as Eren’s head whipped around in surprise. “They’re both very good friends of mine, we have weekly dinners just to catch up.” 

“So, you’re single?” Eren asked, a little braver than he seemed a moment ago. 

“I am,” Erwin said, glancing at Eren through the corner of his eye as the younger man shifted a little closer; his elbow leaning on the armrest of the driver’s seat while his shoulder brushed against Erwin’s with each bump of the car. 

 

‘’So, what do you do Erwin?” Eren asked after a moment of semi-comfortable silence. 

“Nothing interesting,” Erwin smiled. 

“Nothing interesting gets you a car like this?” Eren asked, his green eyes shining in Erwin’s peripherals. 

“A boring executive job in a large corporation. What about you? Are you full time in the restaurant?” Erwin asked, much more interested in learning about Eren than talking about his work. 

“For now. I graduated from University last year, there just hasn’t been many job opportunities,” Eren explained. 

You’ll find something, I’m sure,” Erwin smiled, a little disappointed as he turned onto Maria; the ride soon coming to an end. 

“I better, I don’t want to be a waiter for the rest of my life. Even if it does have its occasional perks,” Eren said, his voice lowering towards the end while a slim finger ran over the wrinkled material of Erwin’s coat sleeve. 

Erwin’s throat went dry as he swallowed thickly. He wasn’t good at this; he was practical and straightforward, flirting and teasing were not his strong suit, but they were Eren’s.  

Eren dripped with desire; even with the yellow hue of the passing street lights, and the slight smell of stale fries sticking to his clothes, Eren was everything Erwin wanted in that moment. He just didn’t know how to take it. 

“W-which house is yours?” Erwin asked, internally groaning at his own idiocy and inability to think of a witty comeback to Eren’s obvious come on. 

“The white one right there, 104,” Eren pointed as Erwin pulled against the curb. 

“Thanks for the ride, Erwin,” Eren smiled. 

“It was no trouble at all, maybe I we could go for a longer drive sometime,” Erwin said, his heart beating in his chest as he waited for a response. 

“Yes, I’d like that,” Eren said, “For now, would you like to come in for some coffee?” 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Erwin lied. 

“No intrusion. If anything, you’ll be saving me. Your friend’s cheesecake looked so good I brought a piece home for myself. Would love someone to share it with,” Eren leaned in close with a seductive smile. 

“I...uh... I can’t eat that,” Erwin said, the voice inside his head screaming at his stupidity. 

“Sure, you can. I know the perfect way to burn it off later,” Eren whispered, his breath warm against Erwin’s cheek, making the older man shiver before Eren nearly jumped out of the car. 

“You coming?” He asked, leaning into the open doorway. 

“Yes,” Erwin said simply, shutting off the car and following Eren up the driveway. 

 

“It’s nothing much, but it’s home,” Eren said, leading Erwin around back and down into the basement apartment. 

“It’s nice,” Erwin said, eyes roaming over the small space; worn furniture, modest décor, and a little black cat curled up on the computer chair. 

“Thanks. I bet it’s a matchbox compared to your place,” Eren laughed, stepping into the kitchen; still within earshot of Erwin in the living room across the narrow hallway. 

“An extravagant place isn’t worth much if there’s no one to share it with,” Erwin said honestly.  

“That’s true,” Eren said as the coffee machine started to gurgle. 

“How long have you lived here?” Erwin asked, walking up behind Eren as he transferred the large slice of cheesecake from the take away box to a plate. 

“Umm.. I moved in here just before my first year of University. So about six years,” Eren said. 

“You’re older than I thought,” Erwin said quietly, taking a step closer to the younger man, bravely reaching out to run his hands softly down his arms. 

 

“Is that a problem?” Eren teased softly. 

“A relief actually,” Erwin said, breathing in Eren’s scent, the fruitiness of his shampoo breaking through the scent of cooking food and a day’s work. 

“Did you have dirty old man thoughts? About the awful things a thirty-year-old man could do to the poor unsuspecting twink?” Eren asked mischievously. 

“Thirty-eight,” Erwin answered, burying his nose in Eren’s neck. 

“And I’m twenty-four, what’s the issue?” Eren said, leaning into Erwin’s touch, 

“Only that you still have all of your clothes on,” Erwin said, leaving a trail of soft kisses over the smooth tan skin. 

“That can be fixed, but first!” Eren said, spinning around in Erwin’s arms. He looked up at Erwin with shining eyes and pink dusting his nose and cheeks, reaching a forkful of cheesecake up to Erwin’s lips, “You have to taste it.” 

 

Erwin groaned as the rich, creamy texture filled his mouth; almost as satisfying as Eren’s lips would taste against his own. Deciding not to restrict himself any farther, he took Eren’s chin in his hand, lifting his face and pressing their lips together in a slow, sugar filled kiss. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all evening,” Eren whispered when they parted, his big beautiful green eyes staring into Erwin’s as he wrapped his arms around Erwins neck. 

“I have too,” Erwin agreed breathlessly, lifting Eren onto the counter before slotting their lips together once more. 

The kiss was fierce this time; desperate and frantic as Erwin pulled Eren’s shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Eren’s fingers working the button of Erwin’s shirt clumsily and pushing it down over his arms while their tongues wrestled for dominance. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Eren moaned, finally breaking the kiss to look at Erwin’s chest; his fingers roaming over the dips and curves of Erwin’s muscles. 

Erwin moaned as Eren lightly squeezed his large pecs, fingers running over the hardened bud of his nipples; green eyes sparkling in wonder. Erwin worked hard on his body, even if there were something parts that could be better, he felt proud with such a beautiful young man admiring him. 

“And you’re gorgeous,” Erwin said softly, slipping his fingers into Eren’s soft brown hair and pulling Eren’s head back with a tug, giving his lips access to the silky skin of his neck. 

“Take me to bed,” Eren moaned, his legs wrapped tightly around Erwin’s waist as he was lifted off the counter and carried through the small apartment. 

 

Erwin found the bedroom easily, tossing Eren onto the bed with ease before leaning over and capturing his lips once more. Eren’s hands once again roaming his body, making their way down to his belt buckle. Erwin let out a deep groan as Eren slipped his pants down his hips and wrapping his fingers around his now achingly hard cock, rutting his hips into the touch and mouthing kisses over Eren’s sharp jaw. 

“Fuck Erwin, you’re huge,” Eren breathed. 

“Think you can take me?” Erwin teased. 

“Absolutely,” Eren said, pulling Erwin’s lips to his before pushing Erwin onto the bed, standing up and letting his eyes roam over Erwin's body as he stepped out of his own pants. 

Erwin’s breath stopped for a moment as he stared at the beautiful man before him; wiry muscles, thin body, leaking erection. Erwin was nearly drooling at the sight, wanting to run his hands all over him; kiss every inch of that smooth flawless skin. 

“You know, I really didn’t want to go to work today,” Eren said, spreading his long legs onto the bed and crawling on top of Erwin’s thighs. 

“No, why not?” Erwin asked, reaching his hands out to run over Eren’s bony hips. 

“No reason really, my friends went out tonight and it had been so long since I’ve gotten good dick, I wanted to join them,” Eren explained, hands once again running over the defined muscles of his chest, “Who knew I’d have this incredibly handsome man, who gets flustered over plate of fries, and had the most incredible body I’ve ever seen, sitting in my section. 

“I was flustered over the gorgeous waiter, not the fries,” Erwin said, moving Eren’s hips forward; grinding them against his own. 

“You were a little flustered over the fries, and it was cute,” Eren teased. His demeanor much more confident than it had been at the restaurant, though to Erwin’s delight, the shades of pink that coloured Eren’s skin in the restaurant had returned; this time with breathy giggles and heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Maybe I was, I’m trying to be good,” Erwin said, rutting his hips into Eren’s and earning him a hiss of pleasure from the younger man. 

“You are good, so good,” Eren whispered, eyes shut tight now as he rocked his hips against Erwin’s; precum glistening on the head of his cock and legs beginning to tremble.  

“I’m going to make you feel so good, do you have lube?” Erwin asked, his voice low and dominating; the shiver it caused through Eren not going unnoticed. 

 

Eren nodded, stretching his long thin body over Erwin to reach into the night stand drawer, pulling out the supplies. Erwin took the bottle from his hands, laying Eren down beside him as he opened the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“I want to see that pretty pink blush spread over your entire body,” He murmured into Eren’s ear; his slippery finger circling Eren’s entrance. 

“Don’t say that,” Eren whined, burying his face in Erwin’s chest. 

“Don’t say what? How pretty you are when you blush? How every time you blushed in the restaurant, I wondered how far it could reach? How I wondered what I could do to make you blush all over?” Erwin said, slipping his finger inside Eren’s tight heat. 

Eren  _whined_ , his face still buried under Erwin’s chin, his fingers digging into Erwin’s shoulders desperately, and his hips rocking against Erwin’s fingers.  

 

To Erwin, Eren was perfect; the noises that left his lips, the responsiveness of his body, the pink that spread all the way down to his nipples. Erwin had never had such a beautiful creature in his arms. Erwin added another finger, catching Eren’s lips as the younger man arched his back; rocking his hips into Erwin’s.    

“Erwin, fuck me. Please,” Eren begged, his hips bucking erratically, his precum slicked cocked sliding against Erwin’s own, making the older man groan with arousal.  

“I don’t think you can take me yet,” Erwin said, holding Eren close to him. 

“I can. Please. I need it,” Eren whimpered, an abrupt cry falling from his lips as Erwin added a third, stretching Eren out as much as he could. Erwin knew he was big, hurting Eren was the last thing he wanted, even with the sweet sound of his pleas filling the space. 

When Eren was properly prepared Erwin laid him on his back on the bed, eyes taking in the captivating sight; Eren’s long hair splayed out on the pillow, his entire body flushed with arousal, and his giant green eyes dazzling as he watched Erwin roll the condom onto himself. 

 

“Are you ready, my beautiful boy?” Erwin breathed, pressing his chest against Eren’s as he lined himself up. 

“Yes. Daddy please,” Eren whimpered, the title sending an extra shock of pleasure straight to Erwin’s dick. 

“We are going to explore that farther next time,” He growled 

“Oh god, are we ever,” Eren said before Erwin’s mouth was back on his; swallowing the scream of pleasure that ripped through Eren’s throat as Erwin sunk in slowly. 

 

Erwin started off slow, barely moving his hips and allowing Eren’s body to adjust to his size. Eren felt so good around him; hot and tight, his body squeezing in the most delicious way. Though as Erwin had learned, Eren was impatient. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, his legs around his waist, rocking his body into Erwin’s at a quickening pace. 

“You like it rough, don’t you?” Erwin said, snapping his hips into Eren. 

“Yes!” Eren cried, fingernails digging into Erwin’s back. 

Erwin moaned in approval, kissing the younger man fiercely. Everything about Eren was incredible and Erwin couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found this amazing man; even if only for one night.  

Erwin wanted more than one night with him. He barely knew the younger man, but he wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to memorize every inch of his body; learn what touches would drive him crazy, which movements would turn him into putty in Erwin’s hands, and which areas needed attention to turn that beautiful shade of pink he loved so much. 

Whether Eren was his for only a single night or if he would get the opportunity to get fulfill his wildest fantasies about him, Erwin was going to make the most of it. If Eren wanted it rough, then Erwin was going to give him exactly what he wanted. 

 

In a swift movement, Erwin pinned Eren onto the bed; wide green eyes shimmering up at him with arousal laced surprise as Erwin hooked Eren’s legs over his arms with a smirk. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Erwin said before sliding back inside. 

 

Eren threw his head back with a loud cry, his hands gripping the headboard as Erwin began to slam into him; knowingly abusing his prostate with each thrust. He was beautiful, Erwin’s heart ached at the sight; tears streaming down his flushed face, angelic gasps and moans falling from his swollen lips, his long thin body bent nearly in half. 

“So beautiful,” Erwin praised, his climax approaching fast as Eren’s body squeezed around him. 

“Erwin. I can’t. Fuck, I'm so close,” Erwin whimpered below him, his trembling arms reaching up to pull Erwin down by his neck; bending the flexible man even more as he crashed their lips together and came. 

It only took Erwin a few more thrusts before he emptied himself into the condom. Letting himself breath for a moment, feeling Eren’s body still twitching lightly around his softening length before slowly pulling out and laying Eren flat on the bed. 

Erwin found the bathroom, not exactly difficult in such a small apartment, though Erwin found himself growing fond of the small homey space. He tried not to picture himself getting comfortable here, though it was difficult not to imagine his own toothbrush in the little cup by the sink or a bottle of body wash in the shower. 

 

After disposing of the condom and cleaning himself up he brought a warm wash cloth to the bedroom, chuckling quietly at the sight of Eren melted into the bed and snoring softly. 

Eren hummed happily as Erwin cleaned him up, his eyes opening lazily and a smile stretching over his lips. 

 

“Hey,” He said, his fingers sliding over Erwin’s forearm lightly. 

“Hey,” Erwin smiled. 

“That was amazing,” Eren said, shifting over to his side and pulling Erwin to lay down behind him. 

“You are amazing,” Erwin said, kissing the back of Eren’s neck as he pulled him close. 

 

“Would you like to stay the night?” Eren asked, a hint of nervousness lacing his voice, “Maybe get some breakfast in the morning... get to know each other?” 

Erwin smiled, pulling a blanket over the two of them and tightening his grip around the beautiful young man in his arms. 

 

“I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
